Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Arlen
=Hi, ich hoffe du hast es bereits erkannt aber zur Sicherheit, das ist meine Diskussionsseite:= Hier kannst du mir gegebenenfalls Narchichten schreiben. Ich bein auch für Kritik offen, jedenfalls solange sie konstruktiv und begründet ist. Wenn nicht dann: zentriert|600px|thumb|Alle Waffen des Todessterns sind auf deinen Planeten gerichtet >( Und dann: zentriert|600px|thumb|Feuer >( Und leztlich: zentriert|600px|thumb|Haha, jetzt ist dein Zuhause Jabba! >) Also pass auf XD! =Diskussion:= |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Benutzerseite Ich möchte dich drauf hinweisen, dass es für die Benutzerseite extra eine Vorlage (Vorlage:Benutzer) gibt. Kit Diskussion 18:02, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) : Danke für die Info!Darth Arlen 18:03, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Darth Arlen, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:27, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :*klopf, klopf* 19:41, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte nutze mehr die Vorschau und vermeide zu viele Bearbeitungen. Alleine heute hast du wieder acht Bearbeitungen hintereinander getätigt, das ist unnötig. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:37, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::bitte dran dencken--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:34, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Hallo denk bitte,bitte dran.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 17:20, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Vorschau beachten!--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:56, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::Auch jetzt wär das nicht fehl am Platze. GAR [[Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic|''Diskussion]] 19:10, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) Seiten leeren Hallo Darth Arlen, ich bitte dich, keine Seiten zu leeren. Dabei verschwinden sie nicht, sondern es wird lediglich eine neue Version erzeugt, die leer ist. Wenn du deine Benutzerseite entfernen willst, stelle doch bitte einen Löschantrag. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:16, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Bitte lösche auch keine Beiträge von Diskussionsseiten, das ist nicht erlaubt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:00, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Denk doch bitte dran--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:03, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Stop. Sofort damit aufhören, deine Diskussionen zu löschen. Füg dein Zeug einfach vorne dran an, aber der Rest bleibt drin. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:06, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Lass das bitte--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:07, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Was habe ich dir ebent gesagt?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:12, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::Warum wird meine Diskussionsseite dauernd wiederherrgestellt. Ich lasse doch schon unten die Diskussionen stehen!! Ich habe versucht meine Ds individuell zu gestalten ohne die Afängerhilfen, wieso darf ich das nicht. Schreib die Antwort bitte auf meine Ds danke!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Arlen (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:16, 8. Nov. 2010) :::::::Diskussionsseiten werden niemals gelöscht! das ist hier die Regel. Und Diksussionen werden auch immer dort fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen haben. Bitte signier deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ KitDiskussion 19:18, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Und Diskussionen immer da weiter führen, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:26, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) Bildquelle Hallo Darth Arlen, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Datei:Aurebesh.gif. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 13:21, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) Bildlizenz Hallo Darth Arlen, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Aurebesh.gif. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Yoga 'Diskussion 13:28, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) Ok tut mir leid, wusst ich nicht. Ich bin noch rellativ neu auf Jedipedia (ich hab seit nem halben Jahr nichts gemacht) und bin deshalb noch relative unvertraut mit den Regeln. Sorry!! Auch sorry wenn ich nerve mit den vielen Änderungen. Ich benutze die Vorschaufunktion, aber im Laufe des Tages fallen mir Tausen neue DInge ein ich auch noch einfüge. Sorry!Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Arlen Signatur Hallo Darth Arlen, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:34, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ja ok ist in Ordnung--Darth Arlen 16:36, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte immer ein : vor deinen Beiträge machen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:39, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::So meinst du??--Darth Arlen 16:46, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Ja nur das immer ein : mehr dar ist als beim letzten Beiträge--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:48, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Achso Ok dankeich werds mir merken, kannst du mir noch n Gefallen tun? Ich habe gerade die letzte Version von Doan editiert, kannst du dir den Artikel mal anschauen und mir ggf Verbesserungsvorschläge geben?? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Arlen (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:54, 9. Nov. 2010) :bitte Signatur nicht vergessen--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 16:55, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Du hast es schon wieder gemacht--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:07, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Ja tut mir leid, als ich auf speichern geklickt hab ist es mir dierekt aufgefallen und haab es zwei sec später ergänzt. Habt ihr einen Messenger, der immer wenn cih was vergesse anspringt?? Darth Arlen 20:14, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Wenn du sie flott nachträgst, ist es überhaupt kein Problem, denn jeder vergisst mal etwas. Manche Benutzer, die selbst noch viele Fehler machen, sind dann manchmal etwas übereifrig, andere Benutzer auf ihre hinzuweisen; versuch in Zukunft einfach, so gut wie möglich an Signatur etc. zu denken. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:19, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::ok ich werds mir angewöhnen Darth Arlen 20:22, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) NETTE SEITE Hey tolle Seite! Genial gemacht da oben auf der Disskussionsseite! Ach jA: Ich hoffe du hast es bereits erkannt, aber zu Sicherheit: DAS IST MEINE D_SKUSSIONSSEITE du hast das i vergessen! Delta ARC Commando 20:22, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Danke DeltaXD Darth Arlen 20:25, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) unvollständig Hallo Darth Arlen, ich bitte dich, nicht auf jede Diskussionsseite zu schreiben, dass etwas fehlt. Die wenigsten Seiten in der Jedipedia sind vollständig. Ganz besonders bei Büchern, die noch nichtmal auf Deutsch erschienen sind, kann man wohl kaum erwarten, dass auf einer deutschen Seite diese Inhalte dann schon direkt drin sind. Natürlich darfst du auch gerne Inhalte ergänzen, wenn du Sachen findest, die noch fehlen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:15, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ok ist in Ordnung. Darth Arlen 19:12, 10. Nov. 2010 (CET) Deine Bilder Hallo Darth Arlen. Ich möchte dich darum bitten, bei deinen Bildern etwas mehr auf die Qualität zu achten, da ich sie bislang alle in besseren Fassungen hochladen musste – und damit ist keinem geholfen. Versuch doch bitte, Textstellen aus dem Bild herauszulassen und es so zuzuschneiden, dass wirklich nur die Person zu sehen ist. Außerdem könntest du die Bilder auch gleich kategorisieren und für die Quelle die Vorlage:TOR verwenden (kleiner Hinweis: es gibt die Artikel auch alle auf der deutschen TOR-Seite). Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:51, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Halt! Ich habe schon Bilder für Jewl'a und Janarus hochgeladen! Im Übrigen kannst du bei der Vorlage:TOR das http://www.swtor.com/ weglassen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:58, 7. Jan. 2011 (CET) Fehler Hi arlen. Evtl. ist es ir schon aufgefallen - und ist dir egal - aber das ist nicht Jabba sondern Durga der Hutte.Darth Hate 19:00, 7. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Ja ist mir shcon augefallen, ich habe kein brauchbares Bild von Jabba gefunden und Jabba ist etw bekannter (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Arlen (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:17, 7. Jan. 2011) Format von Bildern Hallo Darth Arlen, bitte beim Hochladen von Fotos oder komplizierten Bildern darauf achten, diese als .jpg und nicht als .png hochzuladen. .jpg haben bei Fotos und gleichartigen Bildern bei gleicher Qualität eine sehr viel geringere Dateigrösse. Die Dateigrössengrenze von 150kb ist nicht einfach so aus Willkür drin, und die Warnung kommt auch nicht, damit man sie einfach wegklickt, sondern dass man dann durchliesst, was da steht und nochmal nachdenkt, und dann entsprechend handelt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:56, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) Quelle Hallo Darth Arlen, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Illum-System.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist zwar eine Quelle angegeben, diese ist jedoch ungenau oder ungenügend. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:16, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Und wenn ein Bild aus einem Artikel entfernt wird, und sogar gelöscht wird, dann sollte man vielleicht den Bearbeitungskommentar anschauen, aus dem ging nämlich genau hervor, warum das Bild da nichts zu suchen hat. Im Zweifelsfall kann denjenigen auch fragen, warum er etwas löscht. Einfach neu Hochladen und hoffen, dass es keiner merkt sollte eigentlich nicht vorkommen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:44, 10. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Tut mir leid, ich dachte das Bild sei nur wegen fehlender Quelle gelöscht worden, ich hab gedacht ich muss einfach noch ma mit QUelle hochladen.Darth Arlen 16:01, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) Artikelquelle Hallo Darth Arlen, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Kreetle. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, um so den Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüfen zu können. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehl-Informationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank KitDiskussion 14:43, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) Artikeldiskussionen Hey Arlen, du erstellst oft neue Diskussionsseiten mit Fragen die dort nicht hingehören. Am besten liest du dir mal das hier durch, dann beschwert sich auch niemand mehr, wenn du das befolgst. Viele Grüße, GAR QDB 19:42, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Sorry war mir nicht bewusst. Ich halt mich dran. Gruß Darth Arlen 09:05, 7. Feb. 2011 (CET) Benutzer begrüßen Hallo Darth Arlen. Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass das Begrüßen von Benutzern durch die Vorlage:Willkommen erledigt ist und du nicht auch noch neue Benutzer extra begrüßen musst. KitDiskussion 16:49, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Ok ich machs ja eig auch nicht bei jedem. Aber wenns dir schon aufgefallen is werd ichs mir merken Gruß Darth Arlen ''Evil muhahahaha'' 19:19, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Aloha, du hast den Artikel Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik seit über einem Monat unter UC. Solltest du nicht schnellstens was daran tun, muss dein UC entfernt werden. Viele Grüße, GAR ☠ 01:20, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST)